Love Can't Be Denied
by KickingAnders
Summary: A high school/Superhero story. What happens when you fall in love with someone that you aren't destined to be with? It's simple you get your heart broken.Were two different people from different social classes, why did I have to fall in love with you when I know that they will try their hardest to break us apart. Full summary inside


**Love Can't Be Denied**

**Summary: A high school/Superhero story. What happens when you fall in love with someone that you aren't destined to be with? It's simple you get your heart two different people from different social classes, why did I have to fall in love with you when I know they will try their hardest to break us apart. I should have listened to them, I should have never let you break these walls I built around me but like an idiot I feel head over heels for you. Will I stay and fight for our love or would I have to let you go? **

* * *

I groan as I heard the annoying sound of my alarm going off, I reached for a pillow that was scattered around my bed and threw it over my head to mute out the alarm. I let out a frustrated groan and lazily reach over to my nightstand and hit the snooze button. I checked the time on my phone 7:00 still have a few minutes to procrastinate. I turned over and laid flat on my back staring at my ceiling, today was the first day of junior year. Am I looking forward to it? Nope! Do I wanna stay home lay in bed all day? Yes,Yes I do but knowing Ryan he would just barge into my room and yell at me for missing school. Gotta love an older brother. I heard my phone go off I reached over and grabbed it.

**Xavier: Do you want a ride today cutie?**

**K: Yes please. And a donut with hot chocolate would be amazing.**

**Xavier: I guess…The things I do for love!**

**K: THANKS UR THE BEST!**

**Xavier : Yeah yeah**.

I giggled as I send a last message to Xavier,by the way let me clear up something really quick. Xavier Reed and I are just friends nothing more than friends! Nothing will ever happen between us! Despite what everyone says.

I stretched and got up from bed I opened my closet door and pulled out a pair of black leggings and a knitted maroon sweater and my black boot. I decided to curl my hair today and just put on simple makeup nothing to crazy. I grabbed my book bag and headed out to the kitchen on my way there I stopped as I saw the mess that was all over the living room. Empty bottle beers scattered around the room, The ashtray was filled with a shit load of cigarette buds and even around the table. I signed again (which I have been doing a lot lately) and placed my book bag on a chair next to the table, no way in hell was I cleaning Koma's mess. She decided to throw a party she can clean the mess up herself. I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket taking a bit out of it.

"You're up early Kory" I turned around and saw Ryan leading against the wall of the kitchen hallway .

"First day of school"I said taking another bite out of my apple "Otherwise I would be in my room asleep"

"Right, forgot about today" he mumbled. I smiled at him "Don't even think about just because I forgot doesn't mean you get to skip school"

My smile dropped "I wasn't thinking" he raised an eyebrow at me causing me to roll my eyes.

"Are you taking the car?" Ryan asked

"Nope, Xavier should be here any minute to give me a ride"

"You guys should just date already"

I choked on my apple "WERE JUST FRIENDS!" I yelled

"Sure you are , keep telling yourself that" Ryan said

"Sooooo is Koma gonna clean up this mess?" I asked Ryan changing the subject

He shrugged his shoulders he looked pissed "Who knows she hasn't answered my text messages"

"Well I for one am not cleaning that for her and you shouldn't either Ry" I said "She wants to party she can clean up then"

"You know Koma won't clean up her fucking mess. If I don't who is? You're not gonna do it" he said. I heard the honk of a car I pulled out my phone just in time to see a text message from Xavier.

"Xavier's here Ry i have to go" I grabbed my bag and gave him a kiss on the cheek "I'll help you clean up when I get off from school, get some rest" Ryan gave me a two finger salute as he turned around heading to his room, I grabbed my keys and walked outside to meet Xavier.

"Hurry up cutie or your Hot Chocolate gonna get cold" Xavier yelled at me honking his horn.

"Stop yelling you'll wake up the whole neighborhood" I said as I opened the car door and hopped in.

"Not my fault you're taking forever cutie" Xavier said as he took a sip from **my** Hot Chocolate.

I whacked him in his shoulder "HEY! That's my Hot Chocolate" I snatched the cup from his hand and opened the lid to take a sip. Mmm that definitely hit the spot.

"Hey that wasn't nice" he pouted rubbing his shoulder "With that attitude I won't give your donut, ill just eat it"

I gasped "Don't you dare" he gave me a smug look and pulled out my Boston Kreme donut from the small brown paper bag waving it around my face. Taking a bit out of it "Mmmm so delicious" he mumbled taking another bite.

I stuck out my tongue at him crossing my arms around my chest "Asshole" I mumbled.

Xavier chuckled "Here stop sulking" he said giving me his half eaten donut.

"Shut up and drive" I said rolling my eyes at him snatching the donut from his grasp. When we arrived to Gotham Academy there was a mob scene right outside the front building. I looked around the area spotting TMZ, The Hollywood Fix, Gotham News etc you name. Every reporter had there microphone and camera man ready to roll.

"What's going on here?" I asked Xavier

"No ideas" Xavier said as he made a right turn into the school parking lot parking underneath a tree and we both got out. "I'll see ya in a bit I'm gonna go find out what's going on"

I watched him go running towards the crowd of people. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and made my way to the front entrance of the school. Gotham Academy is a prestigious High School. It is absolutely hard to get into this school and the programs that they offer it so competitive. I have absolutely no idea how i even got into this school, the scholarship that I received helped but it was mere luck that they accepted me. The only way to be accepted into GA is by auditions, where you sing,dance,act. Etc any talent that you have you throw on the table in hopes of getting a spot in this prestigious school or unless you come from a rich family you automatically in. GA is a beautiful School its a 3 story tall building made out of brick walls, with a water fountain centered in the middle of the front entrance outside the school building . All around the campus is just a beautiful green landscape with some picnic tables set right underneath the trees and some trees have wooden bench swings. GA is absolutely a beautiful High School and so so so lucky to be here. Once I arrived at the school there were some teachers around the table that was centered in the middle of the hallway.

"WELCOME BACK GA STUDENTS! Please find the teacher with your last letter of your last name to receive your Class Schedule for the Year" Ms. May said through the speaker phone.I looked around and spotted the teacher with my last letter of my name and made my way towards him.

"Name?" he asked not bothering to look at me.

"Kory Anders" I said he looked through the pile and handing me my class schedule. I thanked him moving out of the way into the semi empty hallways. Lets see….

**Period 1- World History A105**

**Period 2- AP Calculus A120**

**Period 3- Gym**

**Period 4- Lunch **

**Period 5- Spanish B201**

**Period 6- Chorus**

Not bad i thought to myself all I'm hoping and praying for is to have some classes with Xavier. God i really hope we don't get split up that would suck. First class A105 alright **A** hallway is down this hallway to the right and I think 3rd room to the right. I folded the schedule and made my way down the hallway. As I was making my way down the hall a brunette girl let out a scream scaring the crap out of me.

"OMG HE'S HERE!" Shit I thought to myself as I quickly pressed myself against the lockers evading the stamped of fangirls/boys as they all ran towards the front entrance of the school. I looked at the now deserted hallways pushing myself out of the lockers what the hell is going on here. Have they all lost their damn minds? I shook my head and finally made my way to class.

"Hello my ducky" I groaned as I head Mr. Mods annoying voice. I should have known that he was going to be the World History teacher and here I thought that I was gonna evade him junior year.

"Hello Mr. Mod" I smiled at him

"Find your assigned seat my ducky class will begin shortly" he said scratching his underarm. I scrunch my nose in disgust walking away from him to find my assigned desk. I found the blank piece of paper with my name on it and took a seat. I took a quick peek at the blank paper next to mine and saw the name Grayson in red ink written on it. I put my head down on the table and closed my eyes hoping for at least a 10 min power nap. A few minutes later I heard the chair next to me being moved, I raised my head I smiled as I saw my favorite person in the world.

"Glad to see that we have the same first period class" Xavier said giving me a high five which I returned.

"I was worried that they would split us up this year," I told him, " Oh my god you won't believe what just happened to me in the hallway" he stared at me peculiarly so I continued "I was almost run over by the crazy student mod, sheesh who ever is here has everyone going bananas"

"Speaking of that you won't believe who's here" he said

"Who? Brenton Thwaites" I said giggling. Xavier looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"I was just kidding" I told him staring at him in shock "Oh God is he here?"

"No but huh he does look like Brenton Thwaites they could probably be twins" Xavier said rubbing his chin as he thought hard about it. The warning bell rang snapping Xavier out of his train of thought "Anyway to answer your question no it not Brenton Thwaites, Guess who's here?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know Xavier, Who is it?"

"The one and only -" He was cut off by the bell.

"Alright my duky's find your seat, let's get started" Mr. Mod said as he walked inside the class. Xavier got up from his seat and went to look for his assigned seat he was only 2 rows down from me. "What I will be handing out right now is your first pop quiz" the whole class groaned. Mr. Mod smirked "It will be a true or false question quiz which will count for 20% of your class grade of the first marking period. Start on your quiz once you receive it" He handed my quiz. Xavier turned around to look at me rolling his eyes in annoyance, while Mr. Mod had his back towards him Xavier gave him the middle finger. Huffing in annoyance he turned around back to the quiz in his desk. I coughed as i tried to cover up my laughter. I shook my head and looked over the quiz that Mr. Mod gave us. As I read them I couldn't believe it Mr. Mod "quiz" was true or false questions about himself. It was ridiculous i don't know anything about this guy except that he is a fucking weirdo. I rubbed my temples i'm gonna take a big fat L on this quiz i thought to myself. How the hell does he expect us to pass this? I took a deep breath ok focus Kory.

"**I am from the beautiful land of United Kingdom" **True or False the first question asked. I wrote T for true, the questions were not that hard you just had to remember that he hates america and all that he ever talks about was U.K. Most of the answers to the questions were literally around the room. Someone pulled the chair next to me and took a seat I ignored it concentrating on this dang quiz. The next question asked what was the name of the college that he attended in U.K. I looked up, I was taken aback when I saw everyone staring at me. I looked around seeing everyone whisper to one another, girls giving me death glares sheesh if looks could kill i would honestly be dead right now. What the hell was everyone's problem. Xavier looked at me pointing towards me. I raised an eyebrow at him mouthing _**what**_. _**Look who's here **_me mouthed pointing to the seat next to me. I gave him _wtf are you talking about _look. I turn my head to the left, my jaw dropped once i saw what or who everyone was whispering about. Next to me was none other that Dick Fucking Grayson son of multi-billion dollar Bruce fucking Wayne.

* * *

Welcome to my crazy imagination. i hope you guys are ready for a roller coaster ride, Im honestly so excited about this story and i can't wait to take you guys on this crazy journey with me. Don't forget to like, comment and hit that favorite button down below. I'm honestly really excited to hear what you guys think about this story. Till next time guys update should be sometime next week or so.


End file.
